Harbringer of Youth
by Lila Priceless
Summary: After being forcefully returned to Konoha, Sasuke receives an unexpected guest with a surprising tie to his past.


I do not own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around the building that had become his prison. He had exacted his revenge on Danzou, but Naruto and Sakura as well as the Seventh Hokage would not let him kill the elders. They were currently on public trial for crimes against Konoha and its citizens. As badly as he wanted them dead, he understood this was the only way their crimes would come to light to ensure what happened to his clan would not happen again. More importantly the truth about his brother and the sacrifices he made would be revealed. His thoughts were interrupted by exuberant knocking at his door.

"Go away" he yelled not even bothering to get up after noticing it was an unknown chakra signature.

"That's no way to treat a guest" the booming voice of the now inside intruder replied.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the spandex clad jounin who was making himself comfortable in his living room. "Gai-san, you do know breaking and entering is illegal."

"Of course it is. That's why I got…Ho…Ho… erm.. Hokagesama's approval." Gai stammered acknowledging his former rival and current superior. "You are acting like an old man and exhibiting none of the seventy-two traits of youthfulness. I am here to rectify that behavior."

"After what all has happened I know you don't expect me to be cheerful."

"I don't," the man replied softly in a normal un-Gai like voice, "but he did"

"He who?" Sasuke snarled clearly not liking the idea that someone expected him to happy, especially now that he knew the truth about the "kindest" of all the hidden villages.

"Your brother."

"How the Hell do you know what he wanted?"

"We were in ANBU together. I served many times with him as my captain. Before every mission he'd write a letter and ask me to give you in case he didn't return."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed for the first time that Gai was carrying a familiar bag with a shooting star and fireball on it. "Why do you have that?"

"I was on the cleanup crew. I knew he purchased it for you so I hid it along with his diary and a few other things I thought he'd want to you have. Don't ask me why I did it. Some of the letters are open. I apologize for reading them and his diary but I couldn't believe that the Itachi I knew could do something so horrible. I was trying to find clues at to what caused him to finally snap. Was there something I should have noticed or could have done differently? I never imagined the truth would be what it is."

Gai handed the bag to Sasuke and stood up, "Itachi was a good kid. He never complained and always did what was asked of him. I guess that's what made him an easy target. No adult should ever treat a child like that. Even after he joined Akatsuki I only fought his partner. I'm not sure what I would have done if I were forced to raise my hand against him. He still looked like the same lost child from so long ago."

"He liked how you were spoiled and stubborn. He was angry when your father began to notice you. I teased him thinking it was just sibling rivalry and he said 'I do all this so he won't have to. Sasuke will have a childhood'. He never wanted you to be like him. He chose a shooting star and fireball because he wanted you reach new heights by forging your own trail. You didn't need a fan to force you along. "

To Sasuke's surprise Gai wrapped him a full body hug and whispered in his ear, "There's a package that arrived shortly after his death. I recognized the handwriting so I kept for the day Naruto would bring you back. You are the only person I've told about it."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and stepped out of the man's embrace. Maito Guy, one of Konoha's most loyal shinobi, had committed treason twice to protect the love his brother had for him.

"Ahh that's the way Sasuke-kun!" Gai bellowed in his customary manner as he teleported out of the room, "The flower that blooms in the springtime of youth grows stronger when watered with manly tears!"


End file.
